Sweet Spring, Hanami
by LastMelodya
Summary: "Siapa juga yang mau Hanami bersamamu, baka!"/"Lalu kau pikir kita sedang apa?"/Musim semi ini kau hadir Sakura-ku. Menemani Hanami-ku, dan melambangkan Aishiteru/AU/for Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri


**Sweet Spring, Hanami**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto, absolutely**

**LastMelodya present**

**Warning: AU, miss-typo, miss-ooc(?), for Savers contest: Banjir TomatCeri**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sweet Spring, Hanami**

Musim semi. Sebuah musim yang selalu di tunggu-tunggu setiap tahunnya. Dimana kau dapat melihat gunungan bunga-bunga sakura yang mekar sempurna, udara yang hangat, angin yang bertiup lembut, serta bau rumput dan bunga-bunga liar yang menyejukkan.

Ribuan orang terlihat menggelar tikar di bawah pohon sakura. Piknik dengan beberapa kerabat maupun teman dekat, menikmati keindahan bunga merah muda tersebut seakan berpesta. Gelak tawa yang terdengar, menambah hangat suasana yang tercipta. Hanami.

Sebagai pusat kota, Konoha menjadi salah satu yang paling sibuk jika Hanami sudah datang. Seluruh sudut pohon sakura yang berbunga itu tak akan lagi terlihat sepi, melainkan ramai terhidupi.

"Sasuke-kun, mampirlah sebentar. Kami membuat banyak onigiri, ne."

Merasa di panggil, aku menoleh pelan dan menemukan beberapa keluarga Uchiha disana. Mereka adalah pemilik Izakaya yang berada di seberang rumahku.

"Ah, arigatou, baa-sama. Aku sedang ingin jalan-jalan saja." Balasku mencoba tersenyum ramah. Setelah berpamitan singkat, aku pun kembali melanjutkan perjalananku.

Sebenarnya, bukanlah kebiasaanku menikmati musim semi seperti ini. Sebagai remaja laki-laki, aku lebih suka bermalas-malasan dirumah. Menikmati kue mantou buatan kaa-san, dan ocha yang menghangatkan tubuh. Tetapi entah mengapa, hari ini berbeda.

Saat melihatnya bersepeda melewati kediamanku tadi, rasanya pandanganku tak dapat terlepas lagi. Ada yang salah, wajahnya yang manis terlihat muram, dan udara musim semi juga bukanlah favoritnya. Karena penasaran, akhirnya aku pun memutuskan untuk mengikutinya. Meskipun aku jauh tertinggal karena aku hanya berjalan kaki, tetapi perasaanku mengatakan jalan yang kulalui ini juga merupakan jalan yang gadis itu lalui dengan sepedanya.

Langkahku terhenti saat akhirnya sebuah sepeda merah muda berkeranjang terlihat bersandar pada sebuah pohon sakura. Satu-satunya pohon yang terlihat sepi, mungkin karena letaknya yang berada jauh di dalam taman, sehingga terhindar dari keramaian di depan sana.

Aku masih terpaku di tempat. Sebuah kepala berkupluk putih menyembul di antara kelopak bunga sakura yang berjatuhan. Ah, bukankah gadis itu yang kucari? Yang tengah bersandar diam disebelah sepedanya. Lantas, apa yang bisa kulakukan sekarang? Menghampirinya? Ugh, bisa kupastikan jika aku menghampirinya sekarang, yang ada aku hanya menjadi objek kemarahannya saja. Lagipula, memangnya apa sebenarnya yang ingin kulakukan padanya? Ah, dengan bodohnya aku memutuskan untuh mengikutinya.

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk tetap berdiam diri, bersandar pada sebuah batang pohon apel yang bahkan terlihat tak menarik sama sekali di banding pohon-pohon sakura yang mekar. Memandanginya dari sini. Jujur saja, jika kau menganggap aku ini adalah seorang teman––atau pun seseorang yang memiliki hubungan yang baik pada gadis yang sedang bersandar di sebelah sepedanya itu, maka kau salah besar. Mungkin, aku bisa dibilang 'rival'-nya. Ia adalah tetanggaku sejak kecil, dan sainganku. Sejak kami menginjak sekolah dasar sampai sekolah menengah atas saat ini, yang kami lakukan hanyalah bersaing, bersaing, dan bersaing. Entah itu tentang kepintaran, kepopuleran, atau hal-hal kecil yang lainnya. Kami berdua selalu bersaing.

Namun, seperti seorang remaja tanggung yang pikirannya mulai berkembang, di awal tahun terakhirku di sekolah menengah atas ini, perasaan itu tiba-tiba saja menghampiriku.

Aku, seolah baru menyadari senyuman gadis itu adalah senyuman termanis yang pernah kulihat. Suaranya yang selalu terdengar berteriak itu seolah adalah suara terindah yang pernah kudengar. Ugh, mungkin ini sedikit menjijikan, tetapi aku bahkan berani bersumpah, bahwa aku telah jatuh cinta padanya.

Aku menghela napas banyak-banyak, jika menghampirinya seolah hanya kebetulan sepertinya tidak buruk juga, eh? Akhirnya, dengan satu hentakkan pelan aku pun menegakkan tubuhku. Baru saja aku akan melangkah menghampirinya, suara isakan tangis serta bahu gadis itu yang terlihat berguncang sukses mengagetkanku.

Eh, apa ia sedang menangis?

Akhirnya tanpa ragu lagi, aku segera melangkah cepat-cepat kearahnya. Tak peduli apa reaksinya nanti, yang jelas aku harus tahu apa yang tengah terjadi pada dirinya itu.

Satu langkah pelan, dan aku sampai tepat disampingnya. Ia meringkuk dibawah pohon sakura, menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara lipatan kedua kakinya.

"Kau kenapa?" adalah pertanyaan pertama yang justru terlontar dari bibirku. Aku masih berdiri, memandanginya seraya menunduk.

Kaget, gadis di depanku mendongak cepat dan mendapati tatapanku. Terlihat jelas jejak-jejak air mata di kedua belah pipinya yang memerah. Seketika membuatku menahan napas.

"Ngapain kau?" balasnya ketus. Suara cemprengnya terdengar agak serak karena menangis.

Aku hanya menatapnya diam, sebelum akhirnya menghela napas dan memutuskan untuk duduk di sampingnya. Ikut menekuk kedua lututku.

"Ditanya malah balas bertanya." Paparku singkat. Berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk gadis disampingku ini.

"Huh." Ia memalingkan pandangannya dan kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara lipatan kakinya. Isakan tangis kembali terdengar.

Aku terdiam. Tak berusaha untuk memaksanya bercerita. Jika ingin, pasti gadis ini akan mengatakannya tanpa harus kutanya. Saat ini, begini saja sudah cukup. Menemaninya agar ia merasa bahwa ia tak sendiri, itu saja cukup.

Satu kelopak sakura jatuh di atas kepalaku. Ah, aku jadi merasa sedang ber-hanami disini. Dengan ratusan kelopak sakura yang berjatuhan di sekelilingku, dan Sakura yang rapuh di sampingku.

Masih sambil memandangi kelopak sakura yang bertebaran di sekelilingku, sebuah benda keras tiba-tiba saja menubruk pundakku.

"Hanami menyebalkan, ne?"

Aku menoleh, menemukan kepala merah muda gadis disampingku tengah bersandar pada pundakku. Wajahnya tersembunyi dalam-dalam diantara lekukan bahuku. Seketika, wangi shampoo yang menyeruak membuat dadaku berdesir.

"N-nani?" tanyaku tak paham.

"Urusai! Kaa-san dan tou-san pergi ber-hanami meninggalkanku sendirian!" isaknya kencang. Tangannya bergerak mencari ujung kemejaku dan meremasnya kencang.

Aku masih mendengarkan.

"Mereka meninggalkanku hanya karena aku bangun kesiangan! Urusai!" racaunya tak jelas.

Tapi aku mengerti.

Perlahan, sebelah tanganku terulur untuk membelai rambutnya lembut. Aku membiarkan pundakku terasa lembab karena air matanya membasahi kemejaku.

"Baka." Ujarku singkat.

Gadis di sampingku mengangkat kepalanya, menampakkan wajahnya yang terlihat begitu kacau. "Kenap––"

"Baka-Sakura!" potongku cepat. "Kau membuatku khawatir setengah mati, dan ternyata kau seperti ini hanya karena di tinggal Hanami oleh keluargamu? Dasar manja!"

Ia menyipitkan matanya, antara kesal dan tidak percaya dengan ucapanku. "Kau tidak mengerti!"

"Apanya yang tidak mengerti?" aku kembali menariknya mendekat, kini berusaha memeluknya. "Kau, kan, bisa ber-Hanami denganku, Sakura."

Gadis bernama Sakura itu berusaha memberontak dalam pelukanku. Tetapi aku tak peduli, aku masih tetap mendekapnya seraya mengacak rambutnya main-main.

"Siapa juga yang mau Hanami bersamamu, baka!" gerutunya dalam dekapanku.

Aku terkekeh pelan, "Lalu kau pikir sekarang kita sedang apa?"

Sakura terdiam. Tubuhnya berhenti memberontak dan kini ikut pasrah melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada pinggangku. Isakannya masih terdengar jarang-jarang, membuatku kembali mengeratkan pelukanku.

"Sasuke––" panggilnya lirih.

"Hn?" ujarku masih menikmati pelukanku.

"Ugh, Sasuke––"

"Apa?"

"Peluknya jangan kencang-kencang! Aku tak bisa bernapas tahu!"

Refleks aku melepaskan pelukanku. Aku menatap Sakura, melihat wajahnya yang memerah tiba-tiba saja juga membuat wajahku memanas.

"U-ugh, gomennasai." Paparku gugup.

Aku kembali melemparkan pandanganku ke depan, menghindari tatapan Sakura disampingku. Oh, yang benar saja, bagaimana bisa aku memeluknya bernafsu seperti itu. Ugh, pasti Sakura sudah berpikir yang tidak-tidak mengenaiku.

Beberapa saat kami masih terdiam. Udara musim semi serta runtuhan kelopak sakura seakan menjadi hiasan kesunyian kami. Banyak yang ingin aku katakan pada Sakura––tentang perasaanku khususnya, hanya saja suasana ini masih terlalu canggung.

Tak nyaman, akhirnya aku pun memutuskan untuk memulai percakapan. Apa pun itu asal tidak hening.

"Aku tadi sedang jalan-jalan, lalu tak sengaja melihatmu disini." Ucapku ringan, sedikit berbohong demi mencoba mencari topik.

Sakura tak menjawab.

"Hah, coba tadi aku tak lewat, mungkin kau sudah diculik oleh para yakuza yang lewat karena menangis di tempat sepi seperti ini." Tambahku lagi.

"Bohong saja kau."

"Eh?" aku menoleh cepat kearahnya, dan menemukan Sakura tengah menyeringai lebar di sampingku.

"Aku tahu kau mengikutiku, kan?" seringainya bertambah lebar.

Seperti maling ayam yang tertangkap basah, aku tak sanggup berkata apa-apa. Mungkin wajahku sekarang sudah semerah tomat, atau sewarna dengan kelopak sakura yang masih setia mewarnai sekelilingku.

"Sudahlah, kalau suka padaku bilang saja." Tambahnya lagi, namun kini Sakura memalingkan wajahnya. Menatap direksi jauh di depan sana, menyisakan sebelah pipinya yang memerah dalam pandanganku.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah ide gila muncul dalam kepalaku.

"Hei, Sakura." Panggilku tegas membuatnya menoleh.

Tak ada waktu, sedetik setelahnya wajahku sudah mendekat kearahnya dan bibir hangatnya telah terbingkai lembut dalam bibirku. Aku menciumnya singkat, dan melepaskannya meninggalkan semburat merah yang menghiasi wajahnya sempurna.

"Aishiteru."

Dan seharian itu, kami habiskan dengan memandangi kelopak-kelopak Sakura yang mekar sempurna diatas kami. Aku tak dapat menyembunyikan wajahku yang memerah sampai akhirnya kami pulang berboncengan sepeda, begitu pun dengan Sakura.

Musim semi ini kau hadir Sakura-ku. Menemani Hanami-ku, dan melambangkan Aishiteru.

**-Fin-**

**Author's note:**

Hello, LastMelodya disini. Rasanya sudah lama sekali ingin ikut savers contest ini, tapi ternyata baru kesampean sekarang karena baru bikin akun:') Dan cerita ini juga kuambil dari stok cerpenku, kayaknya cocok untuk tokoh SasuSaku disini. So, RnR?

**LastMelodya**


End file.
